A conventional shelf may include a plurality of tubes, rods, screws and connectors with different sizes. For easy storage and transportation, these components of the shelf are separately packaged and the user may have to spend quite a long time to assemble the shelf. Also, it is inconvenient for the wholesalers to assemble the shelf and deliver to the customer's place.
Furthermore, even though the user can successfully assemble the shelf, it may be impossible for the user to store the shelf when not in use because the conventional shelf usually cannot be folded to minimize its size. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved folding shelf that is more convenient and efficient for the user to store or transport to overcome the problems presented above.